Poems Of Hopeless Despair
by Manga-Chan78
Summary: Some poems of Komaeda, Hinata, Junko or someone else ... Their inner thoughts, their own hope & despair . - Warnings short chapters, OOC Characters or something else .
1. Komaeda Nagito - We Call It

**Sorry that I did not uploaded for a while now ! The time of holidays are making it busy, but I also moved into a nice house :D Now I have to make it ready for my pets ! **

**Anyway some poems of Komaeda, Hinata, Junko or ...I know it will be OOC but, the chaps will be uploaded as I feel bored :) & Sorry if they are also short :( **

**Please enjoy the poems ... Or whatever **

**- Manga-chan78**

* * *

_Luck Luck Luck_

_We call it luck _

_Despair Despair Despair_

_We call it despair_

_Hope Hope Hope _

_We call it hope_

_._

_._

_._

_I have luck_

_Bad luck _

_It like a never ending spiral _

_I keep falling, going deeper _

_In The Bad & Good luck_

_I don't know who to side _

_I don't know ..._

_Then Despair came_

_The couler of dead purple, and it smell of vanashed redness _

_I feel ill .. So ill .. So good ._

_I love Despair please ._

_Make my bad luck grow_

_Make my obsession of Hope_

_Please_

_Please_

_Help this trash _

_Despair .._

_Hope the beutiful hope_

_The Couler of blue, and the touch of warm yellow green ._

_Hope I love you_

_So warm, so good _

_Hope_

_Hope_

_Hope_


	2. Komaeda Nagito - hehe

**Here is Chap 2 ! It's something for Komaeda, also sorry the short poem & OOC ! **

**- Manga-chan78**

* * *

_Darkness around me_

_See what I see_

_Darkness in my heart & soul_

_Something nobody know_

_That is just my luck _

_hehe_

_hehe_

_hehe_

_My luck that nobody needs_

_Useless_

_Trash_

_Human Garbage_

_That's me _

_The darkness in me_

_Why such a face_

_Why why why _

_Don't you feel the hope ? _

_Don't you see what I see_

_Don't doubt hope _

_Useless_

_Useless_

_You all are ..._

_But don't worry _

_I take the blame_

_Because I'm useless, with luck as my talent _

_Don't worry _

_Don't worry _

_hehehehehehehehehehe_


	3. Mikan Tsumiki - Mess

**This is more for Tsumiki-chan, she is one of my favo of Dangan Ronpa ~**

**- Manga-chan78**

* * *

_Mess .. Everything is a mess ._

_So beautiful, so wonderful ._

_Will my love like this ?_

_Of course she would ! _

_She will love the mess .._

_Mess .._

_Mess .._

_Mess .._

_They all are a mess ._

_So I cleaned them, I have washed them ._

_I put my gloves on, as I pushed them under it ._

_They were screaming ._

_My love will love to see this ._

_She will love me more ._

_Like I love her .._

_I have cleaned them up, but their blood flowed out ._

_And some limbs fall off …_

_Oh dear what a mess .._

_Mess .._

_Mess .._

_Mess .._

_Mess .._

_Even I am a mess now ._

_What a beautiful, what a wonderful mess ._

_My love will of course love this .._

_Right ? _


	4. Hiyoko Saionji - Stay Here

**This is more for Saionji ... I think :D **

**- Manga-chan **

* * *

_Stay here with me _

_Just stay here with me _

_Don't leave me please _

_I'm scared_

_Please stay here with me big sis_

_I'm so scared_

_I'm nothing .._

_Nothing ..._

_Nothing ..._

_I ... _

_I love you _

_So stay with me _

_Please ..._

_Because I love you_

_I really do _

_I understand you _

_I know your every secret_

_Please stay with me_

_Please understand me_

_Please know my every secret_

_Know ..._

_What I did for you _

_I ..._

_I killed them for you big sis _

_I helped them understand_

_That they are filthy ugly pigs _

_Do you understand big sis_

_I love you_

_Stay with me _

_Please ..._

_I love you ._


	5. Naegi Makoto - I'm Sorry

**Naegi's little poem :D **

**- Manga-Chan78**

* * *

_I'm so sorry ..._

_I'm so sorry .._

_Maizone-san _

_I ... I promised .._

_I ... I'm hopeless _

_I .. _

_I .. _

_I'm sorry Maizone-san _

_I did not keep my promise ._

_Because of me ..._

_Because I'm so useless .._

_You are dead ... _

_I'm sorry .._

_I .. Escaped .. Wished .. You .. Were .. Here .. _

_I promised you .._

_I'm sorry that I escaped .._

_Please .. Please forgive me .._

_I made friends you know ..._

_I promised myself I will protect them ..._

_I will ... This time ..._

_Keep my promise ._

_So can you forgive me ? _

_Even thought .._

_I have let you die, that I never saved you ._

_That it's my fault you are dead ._

_Hopeless and Useless .._

_I'm sorry Maizone-san ._

_Forgive me . _


	6. Mondo Oowada - Strong

**I decided to try to write Mondo a poem, is this too OOC for him ? **

**- Manga-chan78**

* * *

_Strong _

_Strong _

_Strong _

_I'm strong_

_I'm always been strong_

_Nobody is stronger _

_I was always the best, the strongest, the number one ._

_I even let the rain cry blood ._

_I wished I was not strong ._

_That I died .._

_Brother .._

_I'm to strong for my own good ..._

_The rain cried blood, it's not washing my hands ..._

_That's under your blood ._

_Oh god ..._

_Strong .._

_Strong ..._

_Strong .._

_That's not me ._

_No _

_Weak .._

_My Weakness .._

_I have that too, it's clear what my weakness is ..._

_I'm too strong .. _

_Then ..._

_She came ... He came .._

_I don't know ... _

_It's because of .. that person I noticed ..._

_That I'm not strong, not at all ..._

_I'm weak unlike that person ..._

_Rage, Sadness, Jealousy ..._

_I killed that strong person ..._

_So it makes me strong ._

_Strong_

_Strong _

_Strong _

_And then .._

_DEAD _


	7. Celestia Ludenberg - Sweet Lies

**I think this is something for Celes-san :P I never writen her or something, but I will try every character of Dangan Ronpa ! **

**- Manga-chan78**

* * *

_My sweet lies ..._

_They are sweet as honey and strawberry's _

_They smell like mint _

_They are soft as a baby's skin ._

_And still ..._

_They are your end .._

_My lies my beautiful lies ._

_They are white._

_Sometimes Grey or black ._

_But not often but few times ..._

_They will turn red ..._

_It's not my fault ._

_I told them a little truth, twisted in my lie ._

_On a dinner plate for them so ..._

_It's not my fault right ? _

_I only told a little white lie ..._

_That turned red .._

_My lies turned into truths ._

_Huh ..._

_What's the truth now ? _

_What's again my real name ?_

_I wanted to forget it, that name ..._

_So I lied ... To myself ._

_The lie was my own sweet lie ._

_It was like a drug ..._

_So I told a lie .._

_Day out ..._

_Day in ..._

_White .._

_Grey .._

_Black .._

_And then red .._

_My own sweet lie, you have caged me now ._


	8. Peko Pekoyama - Not A Monster

**I tried to write a Peko Pekoyama's poem .**

**- Manga-chan78**

* * *

_Why is everyone running away from me ..._

_Why are they screaming .._

_Why .. Are they looked scared at me .._

_I don't understand .._

_I'm not a monster ! _

_I'm not ... a monster ..._

_Please leave me alone .._

_I'm scared .._

_I'm so alone .._

_My only friend ... Is my young master ..._

_He cared ..._

_He still cares about me .._

_A useless weapon, I'm useless ..._

_I'm sorry master ..._

_Please ..._

_Why is that animel looked scared .._

_Don't it see that I'm a good person ? _

_Why ..._

_Why ..._

_Why ..._

_I'm a good person ..._

_No I'm not a monster ! _

_Please ... Don't look at me like that ! _

_Like .._

_I'm just a ..._

_Monster_


	9. Mukuro Ikusaba - Useless

**What do think of Mukuro's poem ? **

**- Manga-chan78**

* * *

_Hey sis ... I know I'm not that great ..._

_Maybe I am somewhat useless, or something you don't actually need in life ..._

_Why am I alive ? _

_I question myself about it ..._

_I know you do to .._

_Someone useless like me, being your sister ..._

_The oldest .._

_The twin .._

_The useless twin ..._

_Why am I born ..._

_Really now ..._

_Why can't I die ..._

_But then I never see him again .._

_I like him .. I really like him ._

_I dare maybe to call it love .._

_Naegi Makoto ..._

_I really like him, maybe he likes me too ._

_Maybe not ... Since I'm useless like .._

_I don't know ..._

_What should I do sis, I'm confused to this feeling ..._

_Do you understand ? _

_Do you understand, this useless stupid sister ..._

_But I will show you, that I can do my best ._

_For your big master plan ..._

_I can even act like you ..._

_Because we are twins ..._

_But ..._

_It seems you don't seem the think the same thing ._


	10. Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko - I Don't Need

**What do you think of Kuzuryuu, I hope he's not OOC **

**- Manga-chan78**

* * *

_Feh ! _

_So what ..._

_So what ..._

_I don't need them ! _

_I don't need those ... Friends ._

_I don't need anyone ! _

_I'm the big ganster of the whole world ! _

_Why should I keep friends, and those people you call family ._

_I don't need them ! _

_So why will they not die ..._

_I'm a big ganster, nobody can stand up to me ..._

_But they seem the crawl back everytime ..._

_Because of my face ..._

_Because I have a baby face .._

_What the fuck ! _

_What is your problem ! _

_I know I don't need you ! _

_Why don't you die fucker ! _

_Just because I don't like it, if you are here standing alive .._

_Laughing, making jokes about my face ..._

_Because atleast I know how I look ..._

_But nobody will recognize you, fucker ..._

_Damn I don't need friends ! _

_Why don't you understand ! _

_Look now you are here dead .. By my hand ! _

_Fucker_


	11. Mahiru Koizumi - Don't hit

**Mahiru's poem **

**- Manga-chan78 **

* * *

_Stop it ... Please .. Don't hit mother ..._

_Don't hit her ..._

_Don't hit me ..._

_Please stop it father ..._

_These men are pigs .._

_Pigs that they are ..._

_I will kill them ..._

_Ah why why ! _

_Men I hate them so much !_

_Don't hit mommy _

_Don't hit me ! _

_But they never listen ._

_Men are beast _

_Yes they are beast ! _

_But nobody understands ! _

_All my friends they date boys ..._

_Even if they break their heart, every damn same time ! _

_I hate them ! _

_But only she can understand ..._

_Thank god someone still has her sanity ..._

_Maybe ..._


	12. Maizono Sayaka - I'm A Idol !

**Maizono's poem she was a little difficult to write**

**- Manga-chan78**

* * *

_I'm a idol ! _

_I know I am ! _

_Don't zstand in my way ! _

_Why is everyone trying to stop me ! _

_Hahaha they are funny people ! _

_I will become a idol ! _

_Just wait and see ! _

_What my group is gone .._

_The girls that will bring me to the top are dead ? _

_Dead .._

_Despair .._

_Gone .._

_Dead .._

_Why is this happening ! _

_Why can't nobody accept I'm a idol ! _

_I need them ! _

_I need them to bring me to the top ! _

_They are nothing without me ..._

_No please let it be a dream ..._

_Naegi-kun you will help right ..._

_You help me to the top right ? _

_Please Naegi-kun ..._

_Understand please ..._

_Don't worry i will save you ! _

_Don't worry ..._

_Just Don't worry ..._

_Since I am a idol ! _

_Hahahaha ..._


	13. Touko Fukawa & Genocider Soy - Not Crazy

**I decided that it's time for Fukawa & Genocider-san ! But I want to know, does anyone like the poems ? I just wonder ...**

**- Manga-Chan78**

* * *

_I'm not crazy_

_No I am not_

_Maybe ugly, a walking disease, trash _

_But not crazy_

_The other one is there_

_She is looking at me_

_Every move I make_

_I every step I take_

_I told my loved one _

_He told the others_

_Now everyone thinks I am crazy_

_Why_

_Why _

_I'm not crazy ! _

_I'm not ! _

**Shut up ! **

_No ! _

**Stupid bitch, do you want i cut you open ? ! **

_Leave me alone ! _

**How can I do that ! I am you ...**

_Nol you are not ! _

**And you are me ! **

_No ..._

_I'm not crazy _

_i'm not a killer_

_I don't kill anyone _

_I am ..._


	14. Chihiro Fujisaki - Weak

**I'm so sorry if Fujisaki's poem souds OOC ! I really like Fujisaki ( don't care if she's a male :P ) Maybe I try an other poem on her ~ **

**- Manga-Chan78**

* * *

_Please don't bully me _

_I'm sorry ! _

_I'm sorry I am weak _

_Please stop it ! _

_It hurts ..._

_My body hurts_

_My body is weak_

_my arms, my legs, my heart _

_Everything about me is weak _

_I'm sorry _

_I'm so sorry_

_I will be strong _

_So don't bully me anymore_

_It hurts ... When you beat me up _

_I try to get strong_

_But I'm not strong enough ..._

_I'm sorry ..._

_I will be strong .._

_Strong like him .._

_The strongest man of all men ..._

_Please teach me to be strong ..._

_But why ..._

_Why are you crying ? _

_Why are crying because of my weakness ..._

_Because I am dead on the floor ? _


	15. Togami Byakuya - The Best

**Haha ! Even Togami can't escape this ! The next one will be double, I also try to do Junko-chan after that ... I don't know since her despair is really big, so give me time ~ **

**- Manga-Chan78**

* * *

_I'm above you _

_I'm better than you _

_Don't believe me _

_Ask the others, my enemy's of the other company ._

_I'm the heir of the Togami company _

_I'm the best_

_The youngest of them all, I far better than them ._

_Nobody can beat me _

_So why should I care, that there are people dying ? _

_It's not my problem ._

_I'm better then them _

_Why should I care about that, psycho girl ? _

_I hate her anyway ._

_Why should I care, that someone killed herself ? _

_Why is everyone angry at me ..._

_Someone hit my face ._

_How dare she .._

_How dare she ! _

_Does she not know who I am ! _

_I'm the greatest, the best, the smartest of the Togami family ! _

_Why should I care, leave it be, dead is dead ! _

_I don't care about them, since I am the best ..._

_Why don't I feel like that at all ? _


End file.
